creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sadofreedomist
Welcome to this user talk space and feel free to message me about things. But remember, be brief and concise with your information. Leave as soon as you are finished and remember to give offerings... Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Glitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 16:46, May 16, 2011 You put the picture under the slenderman folder, just scroll up a bit to get to the main monster gallery. Bushcraft Medic 04:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) PotM Yeah i knew someone would point that out, my nomination for November was Doors, my internet was down at that time and couldn't sign the nomination, so today i marked it as my own. If your not sure with me check my contributions. Nelfen 09:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (chimney) 23:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Aaaahhhh, I see what you mean... I was confused because the pattern is inconsistent at the end. Makes sense now, though. Eculeus, The Tortured One 07:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You, sir, made my life a better thing with your ten/ten for Then. I tought it'd be funnier to write ten/ten for Then than 10/10 for Then. It is still funny, all those tentens... Maybe it's only because I'm sleepy. Lucid Atray 06:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The Citadel It just seemed too logical t fall under the category of 'weird'. So bored of life I had to send you this talkpage message to get a life. How's it going? "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 05:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Way past my bedtime here in NY. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 05:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yay, stomaches together on the same day! Let's hope the day we all get diarrhea doesn't show... MooseJuice 17:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Chris. Recently I posted my first Creepy Pasta to the site, '31 Red Riding Drive' but am having some difficulty in working out what needs to be done next. I'm by no means a technical person, but I do feel I am a good writer. I would like others to see my work and tell me what they think, but I can't get it to have the OC tag or get it onto User Submissions etc. I'm sure it's ridiculously easy, but as of yet I have been unable to do this. Please could you help me out here as I do not want to be blocked, nor do I wish for others to not know I wrote this story instead of copying if from another person. Thanks, Chris Powers (powers1902) I set it as Mental Illness? I meant to change the Beings tag to Monsters. It seemed more fitting to me. My apologies. Jabronis 03:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well you can change it back and I won't touch it again. Jabronis 03:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Why was I banned Unkick me, whoever just kicked me i didnt use fucking zalgo text, i used different letters which are used in different languages, jesus people, you dont even know what zalgo text is if you thought that was zalgo text. The King of Waffles 01:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Why was I kickbanned? I'm not sure why. I'm really sorry if I did anything. I've been having the worst internet connection problem for days now. Is it something coming up in the chat? All I saw were people "raising brows" and then I got kickbanned. I don't know what's going on and it's confusing the hell out of me. If it's me coming in and out of the room, I'm sorry. I didn't notice. I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, I'm just really confused. Thank you if you can help. - MrGatsby Is there anything I can do to prevent future joinflooding? Because I don't know if it's a problem with my internet connection itself or there may be something with the chat as well. I'm sorry if I'm asking stupid questions. Being new to the site and all, a lot of things are just odd to me. Thanks, I'm going to try Firefox again and see if it works. I switched over to IE, hoping it would make things run smoother. I guess it made things more crazy. MrGatsby 00:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry about, 'Zalgo Writting', I didn't even know what it was but, it seemed creepy so I copied and pasted it...Souleatingbunny 01:56, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I thought it was nice of you to say hi and welcome me on your profile,like Mr.Pengy did. I felt so welcomed,thanks! :) Ilovecreepypasta 22:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta ZERPLEXTRIC BOOGROLANTIN Why do you keep adding br tags to comments? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 16:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wondering.... Of how you find the artist named Ghost. His/her music is great. REDD \bigodot T 00:19, March 12, 2012 (UTC) --- Thanks, searching for stuff you want can lead to something that is extraordinary things! =D REDD \bigodot T 00:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello, this is markdraco12. I'm just wondering, how could I add a page in the article writting, OC tag or user's submission page. Since I'm going to add a new one soon, I wanted to know how to add them in those pages (I'm going to write an OC story) Please reply on my talk page. Thank youMarkdraco12 22:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC)MarkDraco12 hey. you on facebook? go there plz. cya <3 hey hey. go to facebook?plzz?tnks Lucid Atray 21:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I was banned from chat for no reason I was banned from chat for NO reason. Like seriously! Not cool, guys. I'm just afk watching EverymanHYBRID and it said I was disconnected; so I closed out and tried joining again and it said the usual ban message. I checked my talk page and there was NO BAN REASON WHATSOEVER. Please help me out ;( I did nothing, I swear! Lyceum514 18:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 You were joinflooding bro. Also I didn't kick you. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 18:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that It's just that my shitty neighbour is using my internet, without my family's permission. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 17:48, March 19, 2012 (UTC) why did you delete my page? it was my first story, others have worse language, and it wasn't even meant to be a troll pasta well, could you please put it back? so so I have to write that all over again? cause I can't remember some parts of it, it was a one time thought Strongarm 00:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Armstrong Your pasta, "The Magician's Escape," I must say, is alright. I truthfully believe that the idea was mildily good, as well as the style of writing. You could consider your diciton and sentence structures, as well, and the plot. I intend no offense, but rather want to help you for future references. HiddenSpirit 22:41, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I must say, your second pasta, "Another Hospital" isn't too bad, the idea being a good one in my opinion. The only problem is, it doesn't keep the reader engaged, so you could probably add more elements to the story to increase suspense. HiddenSpirit 00:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The way you conveyed the idea of the theory concerning your pasta "The Endor Holocaust" was excellent, in my opinion. Your diciton was sufficiently good, as well as your sentence fluency. If I could give this pasta a rating out of five stars, it'd be three out of five. I enjoyed your pasta "Stranded," since it was well-organized and written, and conveyed an original idea. I can't think of anything to suggest for this pasta at the moment, though. Maybe something could be added that'd have more of a chance to draw readers in. I'd like to apologize for taking so long for the editing and critiquing of your pastas. Feel free to request more for me, soon. HiddenSpirit 15:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Question I don't want to look stupid but can I ask you something. I'm writting a comedy/horror story with pasta monster mixed with fairytales (it contain blood and horror too, it wont be that stupid) and I don't know where I would put it if it would be in the troll pasta or horrible troll pasta. Help. Thanks Markdraco12 04:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help dude. Also, when I went to the horrible troll pasta page, they said that if you're going to pass a troll pasta, just pass it at troll pasta since they're getting tired of those crap. But I'm serious going to do a pasta about the pastamonster in a fairytale lol. Markdraco12 11:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ban? Uh.... What happened? "Teddy" Brad Herrell 18:43, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Ban -_- Ok.... I asked twice and NO ONE said no or anything...... "Teddy" Brad Herrell 01:40, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding? Hello.. I'm curious as to why my account, Kilohertz, was banned, along with my IP. I think you misunderstood me as a troll when I had absolutely no intention of trolling. If this has anything to do with the recent resolved conflict between Weirdo and Dugarte on Weirdo's talk page, then that has been worked out on all sides, and you can chat with Weirdo to confirm this. Again, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trolling; I was merely trying to break up the fighting, and it's all settled now, so I would like to see if my IP can be unblocked. If not, do let me know why and what exactly I said that constituted the ban. Thank you =^) TalviRebane 04:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) but i used microsoft word as a spell checker :( damn microsoft! YOU DONT SAY? 16:30, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Bushcraft Medic updating Codejunkie1's User Talk Page I know he can't always be online. I can't either. I just get a little annoyed when I see that he is online and messing around, but doesn't update my story. While my spring break doesn't end until the 16th, I have a hard time writing in general, so it takes me a while to write anything. I'd just like to know if he'd be able to do it anytimme soon. Since you wrote on my profile on his behalf, I believe it is safe to assumw you are related in some way. -Codejunkie1 18:58 April 11, 2012 (EST) May I have this dance? *stretches out hand* The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 18:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I was actually terrified to post my first pasta, I'm new to posting here and didn't know how to do anything at first. I think I figured it out though, hopefully I did everything right. I'm soon to be working on a new story, it's contents are secret though. >.> I will say it's different from my first, possibly creepier if all goes well. AstroZombie337 04:24, April 18, 2012 (UTC)